It's Vanila!
by oishiit
Summary: Aroma ghaib yang lembut dan menenangkan, Nozaki dibuat bingung karenanya Cocok untuk camilan di waktu luang. Just klik and read.
**Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun**

 **belong to Izumi Tsubaki sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama**

 **Rated T**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **A/N : Nozaki's Point of View. Camilan untuk waktu luang. Ringan dan tidak jelas.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **and then, Happy Reading**

 **a Oneshot Fanfiction of Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun**

" **It's Vanila!"**

 **by Shireni Hime**

"Nozaki- _kun!_ Nozaki- _kun!"_

Sebuah suara yang tidak asing menyapaku pagi ini. _Ya.. ya.. Sakura selalu seperti itu._

Aku menoleh dan sudah mendapati tubuh pendek itu dihadapanku. Hari ini dia menggunakan pita pink polos untuk menghias kepalanya. _Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh._

"Edisi minggu ini benar-benar romantis!", seru Sakura. Dia memeluk majalah komik shoujo mingguan. Wajahnya sangat ceria, aku bisa melihat sinar terang dari sekitar badannya. Seperti biksu(?)

"Kau sudah membelinya, Sakura?", tanyaku. Ia mengangguk dengan mata terpejam. "Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh sejak kedatanganmu"

Entah kenapa gadis ini menjadi pendiam. Wajahnya terlihat menegang, _apa ada roh yang mengikutinya?_

"Ap—apa yang aneh, Nozaki - _kun",_ kali ini ia bicara terbata. Masih dengan wajah tegangnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, sepertinya ada yang salah dengan hidungku", aku menggosok hidung dengan jari telunjuk. Melirik kearah Sakura, dia mencium-cium lengan hingga ketiaknya. _Apa Sakura bau badan?_

"Ka—lau b—begitu, aku pergi dulu, Nozaki- _kun!"_ , ia pergi meninggalkanku di depan ruang kelasnya sendiri. Aku melenguh. dan seketika, _aroma itu hilang._

Aku berjalan menuju ruang kelas, menggosok daguku sendiri. _Aromanya tiba-tiba menghilang ketika Sakura pergi, apa jangan-jangan itu memang Sakura. tapi aroma apa itu? Terlalu lembut._

.

.

"Sakura?", aku memanggil gadis itu. _Ah! Sedang bersama Yuzuki!_

"Yo! Nozaki- _kun!"_ , aku hanya membalasnya dengan mengangkat tangan. "Apa kalian ingin makan siang?", aku mengangguk.

"Nee, Nozaki- _kun?"_

"Ada apa, Seo?"

"Berikan aku bekalmu!"

 _Eh.. Gadis ini preman!_ lalu aku memberikannya bekalku. _Aku kalah!_

 _Tunggu sebentar!_

 _Aroma itu sudah tidak ada..._

"Sakura"

"Hm?", ia masih mengunyah dadar gulung dimulutnya.

"Kau tidak bau badan, Sakura. tenanglah", ia kemudian tersedak. Begitu juga dengan Seo, _apa aku harus ikut tersedak juga? Kurasa..._ dan aku juga tersedak.

.

.

.

"Tolong ya, Sakura", aku menyerahkan beberapa draft yang harus di _beta_ oleh Sakura.

"Baik! Aku mengerti, Nozaki- _kun",_ sepertinya Sakura senang sekali saat kubilang dia tidak bau badan. Ia masih saja bersenandung sejak jalan pulang. Dan, kurasa aroma tadi hanya orang yang sedang lewat saja. _Tapi aroma itu begitu lembut dan menenangkan, seperti.. INI! YA! INI! TIDAK SALAH LAGI!_

Aku menegakkan tubuh. Kepalaku bergerak tidak karuan, indra penciuman bekerja begitu maksimal. Aku membuka setiap laci hingga kolong meja, aku menciuminya. _Baiklah!_ Aku menutup mata, mencoba bekerja dengan hanya indra penciumanku saja. Aku mulai berdiri dari kursi, berjalan mengikuti kemana aroma itu membawaku.

DUK!

"Akh!"

Aku menabrak meja.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Nozaki- _kun?",_ tanya Chiyo. Aku masih menutup mataku. Sepertinya Chiyo berdiri, aku bisa merasakan ia menyentuh lenganku. _Aku tahu Chiyo tidak bisa kalau duduk._ "Nozaki _-kun?"_

"Ssstt!", aku menyentuh bibirku sendiri dengan telunjuk kiri. "Diam sebentar, Sakura"

Sakura diam. Dia benar-benar diam.

Aku mulai mengikuti kemana indra penciuman membawaku. _Semakin kuat!_

Lembut, manis, menenangkan, dan... _padat_

Aku membuka mataku.

"No—no—n—nozaki- _kun"_

Aku terkejut. Aku mundur satu langkah.

Wajah Sakura merah padam. _Aku menciumnya!_

"Ma—maafkan aku, Sakura", ia menutup wajahnya dengan tangan mungil itu.

 _Apa Sakura menangis? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?'_

Aku maju satu langkah. Menundukkan tubuh ini, menyetarakan kepalaku dengannya. Aku membuka tangannya. Dia tidak menangis, hanya menutupi semburat merah diwajahnya.

"Apa kau memmakai sesuatu, Sakura"

"Lipbalm vanila"

"Jadi itu aroma vanila?"

Ia mengangguk.

"Aku suka", aku menatap matanya. Mata ungu itu membulat, ia berkaca-kaca. "Vanila, aku suka aromanya"

Lalu Sakura melenguh pelan. Ia tertawa sedikit. Namun, air mata keluar dari sudut matanya. _Sebahagia itu?_

Aku mendekatkan bibirku pada telinganya, "Juga yang memakainya, aku suka"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

Note : Semoga cukup untuk menjadi pengisi waktu luang. Nozaki disini kurang _all out_ o . Terimakasih untuk yang sudah membaca. Terimakasih. Terimakasih. Terimakasih.


End file.
